The present invention relates generally to variable resistance pressure gauges, and more particularly to pressure transducers which use Wheatstone bridge circuits.
Wheatstone bridge circuits are popular elements of transducers for converting physical forces into proportional direct currents. These physical forces include: mechanical movements, temperatures, fluid flows and pressures. Exemplary in the art of using Wheatstone bridge circuits are the systems disclosed in the following U.S. Patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,698 issued to L. Bagby; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,980 issued to M. Traite; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,865 issued to R. Shipley; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,821 issued to J. Price et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,770 issued to D. Nye et al; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,088 issued to J. Reddy.
All of the references cited above disclose various applications of Wheatstone bridge circuit technology. Particular attention should be directed towards the Wheatstone bridge transducer system of J. Price et al, which provides a tutorial covering the function of the Wheatstone bridge. However, while these references are instructive, they also serve to illustrate that there exists virtually limitless needs which may be satisfied by applications of Wheatstone bridge technology. The present invention is intended to satisfy one such need.